There are various types of sewing accessory cabinets, thread and bobbin cases, etc., which have been developed through the years. U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,916 to Brooks and U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,033 to Carlson, both reveal thread and bobbin storage compartments which are built integrally into sewing machine cabinets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,926 to Holden discloses a bobbin holder attachment for sewing machine cabinets and is mounted on top of the cabinet to the right of the machine head, and would not be suitably mounted in any other position. The attachment of Holden includes a cover which pivots from a closed to an opened position for removal of the thread or bobbin. Since this storage case is attached to the top surface of the machine cabinet, it frequently interferes with the operation of the machine and otherwise takes up space which could be useful during operation of the sewing machine. Another device for storage of sewing articles and accessories is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,380 to Wages, which cabinet is designed to be mounted on a room wall in proximity to the sewing area. While this device may be convenient in many instances, there are other instances when the sewing machine cabinet may not be located near a wall thereby necessitating the operator's getting up and moving to the accessory storage cabinet when other equipment is needed.
Of somewhat more significance with regard to the present invention is the Parsons U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,387 which discloses a sewing machine cabinet including a well or chamber extending vertically into the rear portion of the adjacent drawer unit. Within this permanent chamber in the cabinet a vertically slidable sewing accessory rack is movably positioned such that the rack may be pulled upward to reveal thread holding and dispensing means. The difficulty with the Parsons' invention lies in the fact that the chamber or well is an integral part of the sewing machine cabinet and must be built thereinto when the cabinet is constructed. It cannot be applied to existing cabinets. Additionally the drawer or rack may be held in only the full upright position. Further, the Parsons rack can only be attached within the cabinet drawer unit which is not available on all sewing machine cabinets. In order to secure the drawer in the open position it must be pulled completely upward and moved rearwardly and downwardly to engage a tab which is on the back panel of the drawer and which rests on the back panel of the vertical chamber to hold the drawer in an open position. It is therefore completely open or completely closed.